The present invention relates generally to the field of solvents. More particularly, the present invention relates to n-propyl bromide based solvent compositions and systems that have high solvency powers while maintaining desirable evaporation rates. Further, the solvent compositions and systems are preferably capable of dissolving polymers such as synthetic rubber polymers. Furthermore, the solvent compositions and systems of the present invention are preferably classed as nonflammable, combustible, or, minimally, as class IC flammable liquids, are preferably safe and relatively environmentally friendly, and have various uses.
Solvents are traditionally used for cleaning, degreasing, coating, and bonding or debonding and are frequently used in connection with ultrasonic cleaning and vapor cleaning. Solvent systems have been significantly restricted over the past couple of decades dues to environmental and safety concerns. For example, it is highly preferred that solvents have a high flash point, have low toxicity, have little global warming potential, and produce low or no hazardous air pollutants and VOCs. Further, stricter environmental controls, such as in Europe, have necessitated no or low flammability, safer, and more environmentally-friendly solvents.
Further, the use of polymers such as synthetic rubber polymers is extensive. For example, synthetic rubber polymers are frequently used in adhesives, sealants, and coatings. Liquid formulations of synthetic rubber polymers have been used that incorporate high solvency solvents, such as toluene, to dissolve the polymer to a liquid solvent system that incorporates both the solvent and the polymer. Known solvent compositions for dissolving such polymers, however, are highly flammable and have significant health and environmental concerns. Thus, the resulting liquid solvent systems are also flammable and have significant health and environmental concerns. Combustible and nonflammable materials are preferred for having less shipping/handling requirements compared with Flammable materials.
Thus, there is a need for a solvent composition and system that has high solvency power over a wide range of evaporation rates and is capable of dissolving polymers, such as synthetic rubber polymers, and is nonflammable or has low flammability.